


Alcoholic Confessions

by super__novaaa



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Cute Choi Hyunsuk, Don't drink tequila with secret feelings ok, Drabble, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hoonsuk, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Park Jihoon, One Shot, sukhoon, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super__novaaa/pseuds/super__novaaa
Summary: Jihoon should be the one who's drunk.But how did he get into this situation wherein Hyunsuk, the one who promised to take care of him just before they got inside the bar, is now staring at him, drunkly.Blabbering stuffs about his long time college crush.About Park Jihoon.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Alcoholic Confessions

Jihoon would lie if he doesn't enjoy Hyunsuk's company at this time of the night. He would lie if he denies how many times he whispered the word 'cute' when in fact, it hasn't been 2 hours since they've arrived in the loud bar where every side were illuminated with dancing neon lights and drunk people with loud ones.

And Jihoon would lie if he'll say that he's already drunk. He was the one who wanted to unwind, and Hyunsuk came along with him, telling him that he's the one who's gonna take him home once that Jihoon feels more comfortable and not stressed out. And guess what?

“Hoonie, you grew another head didn't you? You're drunk aren't you?” Hyunsuk said while holding a shot glass, smiling at him. His smokey eyes earlier turned into soft ones, firm lips turned into pouty talks, and cheeks constantly blushing out of drowsiness.

Jihoon hissed at him, not wanting the guy to see him half smiling because of how cute he is. “You're the one to talk, huh? You said you'll be the one to take me home once I'm done, didn't you? Ah, really. I will never ask you a fa—hyung?”

The younger guy observed the way Hyunsuk's eyes closed firmly, and pouts as he drifts into a deep slumber. Jihoon laughed at the sight before snatching the shot glass from Hyunsuk's right hand. Looks like Hyunsuk is way more stressed that Jihoon is. Hyunsuk never let himself get drunk unless something stresses him out and he needed to unwind by drinking alcohol beverages to calm his system down.

Jihoon took that opportunity to pay to the bartender and drive Hyunsuk to his apartment safely. He doesn't want the guy to feel burden, but he does want to see Hyunsuk whining and asking Jihoon first thing in the morning why he didn't stopped Hyunsuk from drinking.

And maybe, just maybe, it's his turn to take care of Hyunsuk after all the stunts Hyunsuk did to take care of him in the past. A blessing in disguise to finally express his care for the older agonisingly.

“Hyung, let's go home.” 

Hyunsuk didn't pull off a banter as he did what Jihoon say, he laced his arms around Jihoon's waist to find support to stand straightly, but failed. Jihoon's tipsy but he succeeded helping Hyunsuk to get in his car carefully. He put his seatbelt on from the shotgun seat as he switched to the driver's seat.

Jihoon heaved a sigh when he saw how messy and unkempt Hyunsuk's hair. He still has this pout whenever he fall asleep, just like in their college days, which made Jihoon feel nostalgia and familiarity.

Nostalgia's enough to remind Jihoon that he's still willing to be riveted by Hyunsuk's eyes, along the lines of being in love.

The younger smiled at the sight before starting the engine of his car. He was about to spin the wheels when he heard Hyunsuk whispering something.

“Hyung?”

“Y-You see.... I'm not somebody y-you can take home when—ever you feel like to.... I-I am with someone, Mister...” It's as if he's sleep-talking and aware that he's being take out of nowhere. Jihoon laughed softly before patting his head as if Hyunsuk's an ice sculpture that he needed to take care of or else, he'll break anytime.

Jihoon stayed silent and was about to drive home when he felt a hand over his hair, caressing his strands out of his face and playing with his locks while smiling.

“You looked like someone I love.”

Jihoon gasps for air when he heard what the older said, he instantly gulped as if there's something in his throat making him struggle to breathe. He created a hard line with his lips as he slowly averted his eyes on Hyunsuk's expressive ones. He's smiling at him, drunkly.

“The one... you love?” Jihoon stuttered, shock still inside his system.

“Uh-hmm...” Hyunsuk nodded adorably while patting Jihoon's head softly, and smiling purely at the guy whose features stuck because of the sudden shocking words from the older. Maybe the dark part of the lot made Hyunsuk fail to recognize Jihoon.

“You know what? I love being close to him, that's w-why I asked him if I could hang out with him to help him relief stress...” Hyunsuk continued while trying to fight the drowsiness he was feeling. 

“I have seen his darkest secrets, but I have never, not even once, feel like leaving him hanging knowing how much reassurance he wanted since day one. I-I love the way he talks to me, the way he notices changes in me that even I, doesn't noticed. He always pay attention with everything that I say, that makes him more approachable and fun. He has his busan accent when he's mad and stressed out over something he doesn't have control over at all, and that makes him manly.”

Jihoon stayed silent, letting the guy mumble his thoughts that even Jihoon, wanted to hear from the very start.

“It never took me some time to realize that.... I was already praying for his safety every night, his success, wanting him to finally achieve contentment and satisfaction he always blabber about since college. It never took me some time to finally realize that, I am already praying for his happiness,” he hiccups. “With me.”  
  


“He never knew about this, how I felt and still feel about his simple gestures from college until now, I just want to express my gratefulness for all... the nights he saved me from wanting to be dead sometimes, because of how he made me feel secured and loved,” a contented smile creeps onto Hyunsuk's face as he genuinely looked at Jihoon. “And I think he deserves to know that he have made someone so happy even if he's scared that he'll hurt them in the future. I just want him to know that some pain is worth it....”

“I used to think that nothing worth having in your life should hurt.” Hyunsuk nodded adorably while his orbs roam around the features of somebody he found really cute. 

“But Jihoon was so worth it. Even if my love will engrave to some deep man-hole where unwanted feelings should be, it's okay...”

“As long as I can be with him, it's okay...” The older diverted his gaze from the blurred guy in front of him, before smiling happily.

He threw his hands in the air, before letting his fingers run on Jihoon's cheeks as if he's trying to make him smile forcefully. Demonstrating and describing the love of his life, excitedly.

“And he also has the most beautiful eye smile! He has this heart-shaped mole on his side cheek, his features' soft enough to make you fall. He has done a lot of awkward and embarrassing things in the past and is fun to be with!” Hyunsuk exclaimed as if he's describing somebody he always observed and he memorized like the back of his hand.

Hyunsuk tapped Jihoon's shoulder softly, that made Jihoon look at him, genuinely.  
  


The older guy put his finger on his lips, signalling to Jihoon to keep something.  
  


“Shh! Do not tell him, okay?”  
  
  


Like the first time he saw Hyunsuk on the soccer field, eye smiling and roaring how proud he is for his teammates, Jihoon smiled at the older guy like how he smiled that same day he saw Hyunsuk screaming out of happiness. He never grown out of Hyunsuk ever since that day, and he must say, Hyunsuk made him feel loved until his bones are numb enough with comfort and assurance.  
  


“Okay, it's a secret.”  
  


And he still hopes, until whenever, he can do the same with his healing fairy ever since _Mean Girls Movie_ days.  
  


_Choi Hyunsuk._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading hihi ≥3≤ check out my other drabbles/one shots for a better life (σ≧▽≦)σ
> 
> comments are very much appreciated, i collect feedbacks and use them as an inspiration. bear with my emotional side ~\\(≧▽≦)/~


End file.
